


We all struggle

by Sherlockschild



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock BBC
Genre: CGLRE, Cussing, Diapers, M/M, agere, pissing, shitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 03:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19803835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockschild/pseuds/Sherlockschild
Summary: When Sherlock was younger he got everything and it was great. But John? Not so much. He went into war and came out wishing he didn't come out at all. So when Sherlock decides to give him the option of two recovery ways and the other chooses ' Age regression ' he was shocked but happy John let himself be taken cared of.





	We all struggle

The brunette male walked around the cramped room. Papers hung around on walls, strings and even around the fire. He was muttering to himself about a case, one person in particular kept propping up in his mind though, the newly married best friend. Sherlock Holmes was thinking constantly of John, the former war doctor, but his former roommate too. In every case, every time he closed his eyes to think the only person he saw was Watson, Dr Watson. His hands ruffled through his hair, his matted brown curled hair, before placing themselves inside the red dressing gown which held nothing underneath. His mind racing if case possibilities but none of them right. “ No- No! “ he shouted furiously as he kicked a piece of evidence barefoot. He was in shock as he took a seat. “ without him I’m nothing... he always helped me “ his eyes closed for seemedblike a second and he was asleep.

It was a little later in the evening that the consulting detective woke up, mrs Hudson had put some food out but he looked at it in disgust as he stood up, a large bang up the stairs was heard but they seemed familiar. He poked his head out, the one man who seemed to hate him the most. John. Sherlock tried to act like he didn’t miss the doctor but the second he was completely in the living room he had been engulfed into a hug and began to softly cry, him. Sherlock Holmes crying who knew. The grey haired Male softly stroked the detectives hair as he sat down with him on the sofa. Sherlock was slowly calming down when the first rough words came out of johns mouth “ I see you’ve missed me.. “ a soft laugh erupted from the younger of the two “ I guess you could deduce that “ he began to calm down completely but neither of them separated from the long hug. The war doctor continued to stroke Sherlock’s hair as the sociopath began to fall asleep again, happily with the protection of John.

It was in the morning as the sun raised. John was still awake as he stared lovingly at the younger, he was humming gently to relax any body tension he could feel in the other. The brunettes sectoral heterochromic eyes opened and stared into the doctors tired ones. He sat up and once he had deduced the other hadn’t slept pulled him close and whispered “ I wouldn’t have mind you sleeping.. “ John smiled at the other “ it’s fine. “ his voice appeared tired but he wasn’t, he was happy again. Sherlock sat up slowly and he let the other lean on him before he said “ will you sleep? Just until I make breakfast? “ the other shook his head “ you’ll burn the house down “

Sherlock looked offended “ just because we have take away so much doesn’t mean I cant cook? “ he stood up gently and laid the other down. He gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek as he stood sadly to leave looking at the trying not to fall asleep doctor. He left and placed toast in the toaster and started beans as well as some bacon. While he knew he could he ran to have a quick piss. The doctor from earlier on the other hand, while know he had to go, wasnt able to get up, and by the time he did he wasn’t able to hold it back for less then a minute. “ SHERLOCK! “ he shouted, the brown locked male walked in confused. When he saw the state of his best friend he knew straight away and ran over “ Why don’t you just let go? I can always clean the sofa, or Mrs Hudson. And clothes are easy to clean. “ he was helping the other stand before John quickly sat down shaking his head. “ Sherlock... “ his voice sounded so scared and almost tiny. The detective was quick to work on getting the others clothes off, he knew it was stupid but John didn’t care although he had tried to stop it at first and protested. Sherlock had ran out of the room and came back holding a fabric... more importantly John knew what it was and backed away before having to stop. By not even five seconds later he was now in a diaper and refusing to use it. Sherlock had put the clothes back on the other to help him, and when he could see the Male struggling to keep it in but resisting he pressed gently on his stomach and the floodgates opened. John was bright red as he began to piss in it and Sherlock held him, not really understanding why the Male was embarrassed. 

——————-

The brunette began to slowly get up and said “ see it wasn’t that bad! “ John blushed “ whatever... just.. get it off please? “ he looked away as the detective nodded sadly “ okay. “ while John found it nice to be taken care of he didn’t entirely know how he felt about this one thing. He didn’t hate it but it felt weird and he knows he should hate it. Sherlock then said “ Give me a second I’ll go get some wet wipes “ John then realised, where did sherlock even get the diaper? The question was answered when the curly locked Male returned and John asked “ well mrs Hudson was expecting a child when she was younger and bought some diapers off the internet and they cane in an adult size and I’d said I’d put them in the attic and never did. They’ve just sat over in the corner for ages. There’s loads left too. “ John nodded slightly and said. “ Well that makes sense. “ 

Sherlock smirked and began to untaped the diaper, John didn’t realise as he was in thought, that the other had wiped him down and then put him in another one. When he did he tried to get it off but Sherlock stopped him. “ please? I just want to try it even if it’s just today? “ John frowned “ why? Your not expecting a child? “ he was going to ask if he was but then thought ‘its Sherlock, why would he be expecting one?‘ said Male blushed “ no I’m not but I have them and you need to rest all day... “ John realised what he meant and rapidly began to shake his head no. He wasn’t exactly happy with this idea. “ I’m not using them Sherlock... “ the detective pouted. Sherlock sighed and shrugged “ okay... I’m just saying if you couldn’t even get up to go to the toilet the first time who says you’ll be able to the next time? “ John blushed and looked away “ whatever. “ 

the taller of the two left to go get the food and John laid back down in thought, trying to ignore the crinkling of the padding he was forced to wear. This time he didn’t even have his trousers to hide them. Because the detective had taken them with him to put in the wash. He didn’t want the male wearing dirty clothes from the night before. When it had been called John stood up and fringed at the sound of the diaper. He struggled to walk for a second before figuring it out and getting to the table which had even been cleared from the mess of chemicals and washed. He was surprised. Sherlock smiled as he placed both plates down. A full English breakfast was on it. The two dug in, even the not hungry Sherlock had some of the food. 

John was starving so he enjoyed the meal very much as. He was still in thought about why he liked and missed the repulsive piss in his diaper, to the point he was tempted to attempt to pee again. He didn’t of course because of his pride but he did blush at the fact he even thought of doing it, and the worst part was that because of the silence and that he had no pants on you’d be able to hear and see it happen. The gentle hiss of the pee stream, then the piss would hit the piss already in it and make a loud sound out of it. The front would go slightly greyer and if it was the same one as last time would loose it’s fun bear pattern on the front. What John didn’t realise was Sherlock was watching him in amusement because John was blushing but feeling the diaper up. Sherlock had walked around the table and gently replaced johns hands with his, but the zoned out John didn’t register it as he was also given a sippy cup, something else sherlock had forgotten to put up in the attics, he also had pacifiers and some tethers. And if it continued he could get John some actual baby items from an adult baby website. John hungrily drank the apple juice provided to him and replaced Sherlock’s now gone hands with his own, Sherlock had gone to get the other some clothes which would hide the diaper but also would restrict him from feeling it and taking it off. He also got a light blue shirt and one of johns sweaters. He left it out on the others bed before going to his own room and getting changed into a black shirts and jeans, his usual outfit. 

John was surprised, now back in reality, when he got called upstairs to get changed. He walked up expecting Sherlock to have left to leave him to get into an outfit he wanted to. But no, he was told to sit down. Sherlock went to manoeuvre the shirt the other currently wore off, John frowned “ what are you doing ? “ Sherlock looked confused “ getting you changed duh! “ The other looked horrified “ get off of me! I can do it myself “ the other shook his head “ no you cant. You need to rest just let me take of you please? “ the others please made John gove in “ fine, but only because this is the most you’ve said please in a day, but one wrong move and it stops “ the other warned.

**Author's Note:**

> This is also on wattpad


End file.
